How We Met
by Switzy Fangirl
Summary: This is how Prussia and France met. Prance Family or PrussiaxFrance oneshot.


How We Met

Prance Family Oneshot

_(France's POV)_

Description: First France, then Prussia's perspective of how they met. Sexual activity, no lemon, because France is like 13 and Prussia's like 17. I'm sorry, I will have a lemon one shot next though.

I was picking flowers in the meadow. I was on my knees, picking through the roses. Reds, blues, and pinks. I love flowers. The smell, the appearance, everything. I was wearing my white long shirt today, with pink leggings and a pink shawl. I was barefoot, as I preferred when in the meadow.

"Hallo Mädel!" I turned when I heard a shout, blond curls flailing helplessly at my fast movement. An albino teen was staring me down. He had dreadful taste in clothes, absolutely dreadful. He was dressed in a black knight uniform, with two iron crosses on the trim of white. His eyes though, they were like rubies, and his hair like snow. I was enchanted, but it was irritating that even with my limited German I understood that he was calling me a _woman_.

"Non." I shook my head and stood, brushing grass off of me.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?" He asked.

"Un petite." I replied.

"Oh, French." He smiled. "I speak a bit."

I forced a smile. His grasp of my language was lacking to say the least.

"My name is Gilbert." He bowed. He looked up mischievously. "May ask for your name?"

"Francis." I replied. "And I am not a lass!" I glared.

"You're wearing a dress." His eyebrows shot up. "What man wears a dress?!"

"It's a long shirt!" I spat. "You know nothing a fashion!"

He smirked. "I'm pretty sure men aren't supposed to know about fashion. Well real men, that is."

"Are you-"

"Calling you out as gay? Yes." His eyes were gleaming.

"I'm French. I'm bisexual, you ass." I replied. "You're on my land, state your business or leave."  
"Looking for the French representative, you seen him Mädel?"

"You're looking at him." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?"

"My boss said I should make a treaty with you or something, since you're friends with the scot." His smirk widened. "Or should I say friends with benefits?"

"You should say friends, I babysit his brothers."

I turned to leave, tripping over my own feet. I fell, listening to him laugh behind me.

"Need some help, Mädel?" He asked, squatting down and staring at me.

I forced myself up to my knees. "I am not a girl!" I shouted, jumping up to my feet. A hand grabbed me and spun me around. I squeaked.

"Like I said. Mädel."

"Let go!" I squirmed. "Brute! Bastard! Let go! Let go!"  
"How do I shut you up?" He wondered aloud. "Oh, I know." He spun me to face him and grabbed my chin, lifting my head up, picking me up, and kissing me. I struggled for a moment, before going limp and kissing back. He had one hand resting on my ass and the other was now running through my hair. My hands flew to his snow white locks and I tugged, moaning. His tongue stroked my own feverously. My legs wrapped around his waist and the kiss seemed to last forever. It was the best kiss I've ever had.

We broke apart, a line of spit connecting us. I panted for breath, releasing his hair. I smiled after a moment, before starting to kiss his neck. He moaned, groping my ass and grinding up at me. I started sucking on one spot, positive I would leave a mark. I pulled away, a forming hickey staring back at me.

"You like to mark up?" He asked breathlessly.

I nodded.

"You've given me quite the problem." He complained mischievously.

"I'm not having sex with you." I poked him in the chest. "I will help though. Put me down and I'll take care of it."

He set me down and started working on his knight uniform, removing the bottom bit. I kneeled down and stared up at him. I reached up and took him in my mouth, twirling my tongue and sucking lightly.

He moaned, thrusting back at me as I got to work. I hummed around him, stroking what I couldn't fit.

"You-you're fucking good at this!" He panted.

I nodded, bobbing my head, still humming. In moments he was releasing in my mouth. I fell back, licking my lips as I swallowed. I stood, brushing myself off. I began to fix my hair.

"Can I-Can I see you again?" He asked.

I smirked. "Sure. Next time, you're taking care of _me_ though." I turned, swinging my hips and walking away, his taste still on my lips.

_(Prussia's POV)_

I watched her, her blond curls swaying in the wind as she sat, on her knees, just smelling the flowers. She was lost in her own little world. I moved towards her, she didn't even notice as I walked up right beside her. "Hey lass!" I shouted.

She jerked up to look at me and glared. She looked me over, seemingly nodding her approval.

"Non." She shook her head and stood, brushing herself off.

"You speak German?" I asked.

"Un petit." She replied.

"Oh, French." I'm so _stupid_, I'm in _France_ aren't I? I smiled sheepishly. "I speak a bit."

She smiled, if a bit forcefully.

"I'm Gilbert." I bowed. I looked up at her mischievously, plots of _deflowering_ the French maid in front of me filling my mind. "May I ask for your name?"

"Francis." She replied. She suddenly glared. "And I am not a lass!"

"You're wearing a dress!" My eyebrows shot up in shock. This display of womanly beauty was a _man_? I never expected that, and I am bisexual. "What man wears a dress!"

"It's a long shirt!" He spat. "You know nothing of fashion!"

And I should? Isn't that a girl thing? I smirked. "I'm pretty sure men aren't supposed to know about fashion. Well real men, that is."

"Are you-"

"Calling you out as gay? Yes." My eyes were gleaming, new ideas filling my head.

"I'm French. I'm bisexual, you ass." He replied. "You're on my land, state your business or leave."  
"Looking for the French representative, you seen him Mädel?" I asked.

"You're looking at him." He crossed my arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"My boss said I should make a treaty with you or something, since you're friends with the scot." My smirk widened. "Or should I say friends with benefits?"

"You should say friends, I babysit his brothers." He seemed furious that I would even imply that he gave his ass to the _hot_ red headed Scotsmen.

He turned to leave, tripping over his own feet. He fell.

I laughed. "Need some help, Mädel?" I asked, squatting down and staring at him in amusement.

He forced himself up to his knees. "I am not a girl!" He shouted indignantly, jumping up to his feet.

I reached out and grabbed him, spinning him around. He squeaked cutely, pouting.

"Like I said. Mädel."

"Let go!" He squirmed. "Brute! Bastard! Let go! Let go!" He was causing issues he was going to end up solving later, whether he liked it or not.  
"How do I shut you up?" I wondered. "Oh, I know." I spun him to face me and grabbed his chin, lifting his head up, picking him up, and kissing him. He struggled uselessly for a moment, before going limp and kissing back. I had one hand resting on his plump curvy ass and the other was running through his hair. His hands flew to my hair and he tugged, moaning erotically. Our tongues intertwined hotly and I was ready to come in my pants,, damn that kid's good. His legs wrapped around my waist and the kiss seemed to be over all to fucking soon. It was the best kiss ever, because I'm awesome like that.

We broke apart, a line of spit connecting us. He panted for breath, releasing my hair. He smiled after a moment, before starting to kiss my neck. _Hot Fucking Damn _this kid is good. I moaned, groping his ass and grinding up at him. He started sucking on one spot, aiming to leave a mark. He pulled away, a forming hickey where his lips had been all too long ago for me.

"You like to mark up?" I asked breathlessly.

He nodded simply, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"You've given me quite the problem." I complained, equally mischievously.

"I'm not having sex with you." He poked me in the chest. "I will help though. Put me down and I'll take care of it."

I set him down and he immediately started working on my knight uniform, removing the bottom part with ease. He kneeled down and stared up at me for a moment. He reached up and took me in his mouth, twirling his tongue and sucking lightly.

_Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

I moaned, thrusting back at him as he got really busy with the awesome 5 meters. He hummed around me, stroking what he couldn't fit. He was damn good at this. Really damn good.

"You-you're fucking good at this!" I panted.

He nodded, bobbing his head, still humming. In moments I was releasing in his mouth. He fell back, licking his lips sensually as He swallowed. He stood, brushing himself off like it was nothing. He began to fix his hair.

"Can I-Can I see you again?" I asked, no way I stuttered. He was good, but I don't stutter.

He smirked. Now I _really _want that ass. "Sure. Next time, you're taking care of _me_ though." He turned, swinging his hips and walking away.

I'll be back for him, that ass is mine.


End file.
